


Oblivious

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Fanfiction, Hance - Freeform, Hunk and Lance are dating but no one realized that, Hunk is disappointed, Lance is mad boi, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: The team didn't know they were dating all this time. Hunk and Lance are not assumed, just confused. Exasperated even.





	Oblivious

Hunk just stared at them, he just looked at his friends. They…they didn't know he and Lance were dating. "Seriously guys? I thought you all knew." He glazed at them, thinking that maybe if he stared long enough they'll laugh and say it was a joke. In turn he'd tell them it was terrible. Albeit, a bit funny. Instead, they just shifted their gaze on one another as if asking the other if they had known. _Oh, you got to be kidding me._ He couldn't help but raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed expression to accompany it. This was kinda sad, even by his standards.

"I thought you guys knew to?! And you have the audacity to call _me_ oblivious." Lance scoffed at his fellow teammates.

Hunk was surprised. Last time Lance tried to say audacity, he mispronounced it. _Aw, he was listening to me._ Learning another language is hard enough, so Hunk actually appreciated the fact Lance listened to his vocabulary lessons. It was also a random pastime he very much enjoyed. Hunk wasn’t sure why he liked it, he just inexplicably did.

"But you are oblivious, you didn't even know I was a girl." Pidge was the first to make a statement since Lance bluntly asked 'Wait, do you guys not know we were dating?' earlier.

"Of course I did, I just thought you were trans!" Hunk could tell from where he was standing alongside Lance that his boyfriend's face was heating up, he was embarrassed. Then again, who wouldn't be in his position?

"Then why were you so surprised?!"

"Because I didn't actually think you were just disguising yourself! Again, I seriously though you were a trans boy."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

Lance huffed at her and crossed his arms. Aw, Lance was being real cute right now, getting angry over something like this. Hunk moved over to unfold the other's arms, letting them fall limply to the side. "Guys, that's not the point." Hunk reminded them, trying to reinstate them back to the conversation at hand. "The point is, is that we thought we were being quite obvious, I mean.” He paused for a moment, figuring out how he was going to phrase this. “We never tried to hide it. We cuddled all the time and held hands."

"To be fair Hunk, you cuddle with anybody who asks for it." Pidge adjudged her glasses. "Heck you even did it to me went I didn't ask. Not that I'm complaining. You're great at cuddles." Varies noises of agreement emanated from the rest of them.

"I thought you two held hands because you were really comfortable with each other." Keith shrugged as he tried to figure out how to phase his next choice of words. "I thought…I thought… Well, the way you guys did it—"

"You usually swung each other's hands, which seems like more of a friendship kind of thing." Shiro finished for him, taking a single step forward as well.

Lance raised his eyebrow. "But, I!" He momentarily breathed. "I snuck into his room all the time!" His voice raised an ovate or two, both hands flung into the air. Lance just really wants to get his point across.

"We know." Pidge answered with a groan. Allura and Coran were being awfully quite, yet kept glancing at each other. Whatever it was; being they were analyzing what the hell was going on or some other reason, Hunk didn't know. He only knew that Coran seemed to look at Allura more than she looked backed back at him. If anything, it seemed that she was avoiding his gaze at all cost. Now that he looks more at their direction.

"You guys caught me multiple times!"

"We know." Keith repeated it this time. It almost sounded like a mantra. Right now was something reminiscent of a planned sitcom of sorts. One for an older audience. It didn't radiant the 'kid humor' vibe. Seem older in his opinion.

"Then how did none of you know?" Hunk inquired. "I mean this, how did you not know about this if you were so perceptive in what we were doing?" Allura at this point started whispering something into Coran's ear, which he replied about to; equally as quite. Suddenly, in that moment Hunk really wanted to know what exactly there were talking about, because they defiantly weren't contributing to the conversation.

Pidge shifted and walked forward. "Based on the way you guys act with one another, it's really not that hard to chalk it up to you two being best friends, like 'ride or die' type."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've seen you guys give each other kisses. But it's always on the cheek or forehead." Keith piped up again, getting a nod from Shiro to confirm he was speaking the truth. He to, had in fact witnessed that on multiple occasions.

Hunk really wanted to face palm. This…this is still sad, very pitiful indeed. "Well, that's only because we decently keep the PSA to _that_ type of kissing."

"You know what? Bye, I'm out." Lance was laughing as he talked, he was finding this humorous. Plus the boy was exasperated at his friends.

Hunk didn't know what he felt. He knew however, that he felt disappointment seep into his very being. It was actually kind weird, but he didn't question it. "I…" Hunk looked at his friends. He didn't know what to say. Had no words for them. Had nothing. "Really guys?" The humans all kinda shrugged at him. "Allura, Coran? What about you two? You guys have been awfully quite." Hunk prodded at them, crossing his arms at well. They said nothing as well. Well, actually Coran was about to speak, but the Princess cover his mouth with her hands. In the end, Hunk concluding that must be a queer alien thing. God, he didn’t know!

* * *

 

**Okay, so this was made…a while back? I don’t really how long ago, but it’s been sitting in my notes, collecting cyber dust. So I finally finished the damn thing and…now I’m posting it.**

**Now, while I don’t ship Hance, I don’t hate it? It’s sweet, and it’s okay. I’m just very picky on what I actually ship. I wrote this because months ago I read this one-shot where Hunk and Lance were going out, and no one knew??? It was way longer than this, and I believe it was through Allura’s P.O.V.??? If I can find it, I’ll link it to you all. It was really good and fluffy. Mine’s real crappy, but whatever. Writing practice for me I guess.**


End file.
